A Tale of Two
Frank lived the easy life. Everything a man could want he had. He had a job that made enough money for an early retirement, a girlfriend that had beauty, a sports car that shined like a star, and a condo up in the high class part of town. The best part about it? Frank was only in his early twenty's. Nothing could seemingly make his life bad. Today was the day. The day Frank would go from just an executive to the presidents office in his company. It took him a while, but after all the successful deals he made, he would finally achieve what he most longed for. The meeting was at 6:00, and Frank had to look the part he was about to play. He wore a stunning white suit that was tailored by an oversea's Italian designer. Strolling out of his house, Frank decided to unlock his car with its wireless key fob. Right as he hit the button, the car exploded into pieces. The shock wave was strong enough to send him crashing to the ground. In a daze, Frank fought his dizziness in order to stand up. For a few moments, his face was froze in a form of self fear. "That could have been me in that blast." he said. The scent of gunpowder caught his attention. He ran over to the site of the explosion as police sirens were heard heading en route to his home. After a small amount of time, the police reported that someone obviously made a improvised explosive device, stuck it under his car, and wired it to intercept the key signal in order for it to detonate. Though pressured with law enforcers trying to goad him into undergoing protective services, Frank argued that he did not need it. Having to take a bus, he was unfortunately running late for the meeting. When he got to the board room, everyone gave him a menacing glance. A fellow executive immediately stood up and began to yell at Frank. When Frank questioned why his own coworker was disowning him, he responded that Frank had the nerve to return to the office after publicly humiliating the retiring president. "Return?" Frank asked quizzically. The executive told him to drop the act and admit that he was trying to play dumb. Frank attempted top tell them that he did not know what had happened, but they would not listen. It was there that the board then fired him. "No car, no job. Great just great." he said. He calmed himself with the thought of meeting his girlfriend later on at her apartment. "At least she can make me happy". It was seven o'clock that evening when he arrived at her house. He bought flowers, and hidden in them was an engagement ring. When he reached her room he was about to knock when he saw the door had already been opened. He walked in only to find the body of his dearly beloved on the ground, in a pool of blood next to a kitchen knife caked with dried blood. He ran from the apartment and called the police. When they arrived they assured him that they would find whoever was responsible. Just as they were about to let him go the captain of the police force got a call. The lab found Franks DNA on the knife at the crime scene. The captain immediately ordered that Frank get down on the ground and surrender. Frightened, Frank immediately fled the scene, heading back to his house. "This is a nightmare." he said through his panting breathe. Right as he reached the gate to his house he saw a sight that made his heart sink. There his house was, engulfed with flames. "What the hell is happening?!" His car, his job, his girlfriend, his reputation, now his house. "Someone is setting me up." said Frank. He ran from the burning building and went to a neighbors house. He went inside and asked his elderly neighbor if he had saw anything. "Yes actually, I did. I saw you going into your house with a few fuel cans." said the gentleman. Frank waited as he told him everything that had happened. "Right as the fire was starting you walked over and handed me a note." "Where is that note?" he asked. The elderly man gave him the note and what frank read on that small slip of paper was an address. 216 Nemo street was what was written. Frank knew that address well enough. It was the hospital that he was born in. It took him two hours, but he managed to reach the hospital. It was closed down nearly twelve years ago after the hospital lost funding. Frank broke open the front door with a crowbar he managed to acquire of a woman whom he "persuaded" to give him. His eyes turned toward writing on the wall that was no doubt made of black paint. Record Room it said. Frank made his way towards the record room and saw a desk in the room. On it was the only source of light, a dim lit lamp, and a file. As he sat down, Frank began reading the file. It was his file, with the details surrounding his birth. It told the time that he was born, the name of his parents everything. But he saw a small detail that was attached to the file. Right after Frank was born his mother gave birth to another child. This child was a boy, but not just any type of boy. It was an identical twin to Frank. Suddenly the lights went out, and the sound of a bat cracking against bone was heard. The only other sounds heard was a thud of Franks unconscious body, and it being dragged off by what looked like another Frank. FEAtuRed hIsTory (talk) 03:09, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life